Frozen Heart McAlpha
by Devils Pass
Summary: On Naruto's tenth birthday he is attacked by a mob of villagers who beat him the tie him to his bed then set his apartment on fire.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would not be such an asshole Itachi would be alive in Konoha and Naruto would have a harem army of women.

Naruto let out hoarse screams as he struggled with his restraints aggravating his scars and lacerations making the pain even more unbearable. Naruto kept squirming as he watched the fire creep up his body. Naruto cried out in pain. Naruto's tears evaporated as soon as they came. Though most noises were blocked out by his screams Naruto could faintly hear the cheering of people outside of his apartment complex. Naruto soon stopped struggling as he lost feeling in his body and red crept into his vision.

Naruto's mind was clear for the first time today. 'I hate them, Stupid villagers hurting me for no reason. I guess this is how I die this was one hell of a tenth birthday' Naruto thought dully. Naruto's head tilted to the side as he looked at his wall and accepted his fate. Naruto laid for a minute before aggravation and rage ripped through his body. ' No fuck this I will not lay down and die like a swine to the slaughter.' Naruto thought as he thrashed around.

Naruto was filled to the brim with panic as he slowly lost consciousness. Naruto shot to his feet in panic as he took in his surrounding, he was no longer in a burning building he was now in what looked like a sewer but everything was frozen over and the only warmth was coming from further down. Naruto walked on the frozen water after a while the ice seemed to be getting more brittle as Naruto walked his foot sunk into the water Naruto gulped as he continued walking.

" Hello is anyone there," Naruto said as he summoned up all of his courage as he stared into the seemingly empty cage. Naruto steeled his heart as he saw two red eyes slowly opening illuminating the cage. Out of nowhere, light filled the room. Naruto stared in awe at the Fox as at sat there its nine tail flailing behind it, its face twisted into a sneer. 'Majestic.' Naruto thought absent minded.

The Kyubi's eyes widened before his left eye twitched. **" Annoying Ningen I am not majestic I am evil incarnate the king of demon and Kitsune kind I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, bow before me puny kit."** The Kyubi roared.

" Huh, wait, the Kyubi I thought that the Fourth killed you," Naruto said in shock as he stared at the being. Naruto was about to say something else when he was dragged into saw type of portal.

When Naruto opened his eyes again and mentally shivered he was surrounded by snow and ice as far as the eyes could see. He knows could not feel the cold but he had been homeless for at least two years before he got his own apartment and knew all too well what the feeling of being surrounded by snow and ice felt like.

Naruto walked aimlessly for a moment before he came across a man who was sitting by a strange blue fire.

" Uhm, excuse me could you tell me where I am," Naruto asked the man almost timidly. The man shot his head towards Naruto in shock obviously not expecting anyone to be here for a while. The man smirked.

" So someone was deemed worthy by my sister to wield my power." The man smirked before he was in front of Naruto no leaving a trail or disturbing any of the snow. The man touched Naruto's head as his eye's glowed white and he re-lived Naruto's life in light-speed. The man nodded sadly. " Boy my name is Hikami the god of ice." Hikami smiled as he took Naruto's hand into his own. " I too deem you worthy to wield my power at such a tender age you have suffered through so much pain and yet you continued on with a smile," Hikami said as his eyes glowed once more.

Naruto gasped as he felt an influx of chakra and knowledge enter him. Naruto felt lightheaded for a second. Naruto soon felt an aching in his body he tried to ignore it but it got worse to the point where he was on the floor thrashing about in agony. Naruto felt as if everything on his body was getting stretched out and growing. The pain stopped after a minute but I felt like an eternity to Naruto. Naruto looked down and noticed his clothes seemed smaller on his and he was paler than he used to be.

" Go young one raise from the ashes of your old self and thrive," The man said as he smiled brightly at the blonde.

 _ **~~~ (FlashBack)~~~**_

Naruto was sitting at his desk trying his hardest not to fall asleep. That's when Naruto felt a small tug on his pocket. Naruto ignored it. 'Can't wait for class to be over I just got my allowance and I'm going to Ichiraku to get some ramen, The one good thing about this stupid day.' Naruto thought.

"Pst pst, Hey Naruto," Kiba said to get Naruto's attention. Naruto turned around in annoyance. He looked a Kiba who looked like he was trying his hardest to not laugh. " Hey I think you dropped something," Kiba said laughing a little as he handed Naruto his, Empty, gamma wallet. Naruto turned red with rage as he searched his pockets for his money.

" Hey give me my money back you flea infested mutt," Naruto yelled as he stood up glaring daggers at Kiba. Iruka turned to Naruto and Kiba angrily.

" Naruto sit down right this instant and Kiba if you have Naruto's money give it back," Iruka yelled as he slammed his hand down on his desk but Naruto was going.

" Iruka-sensei I don't have Naruto's money I saw his wallet drop on the floor and when I picked it up it was already empty, and even if it did have money in it why would I take it from a clan less loser like you," Kiba said imitating confusion and anger.

" Kiba's right Iruka-sensei Naruto's wallet was already empty Naruto just wants to make a scene and try to get money!," Sakura screamed with a smirk knowing that Kiba was lying but she wanted to get Naruto in trouble to impress Sasuke. Iruka glared at Naruto and pointed at the door.

" Get out now Naruto, not only did you disrupt my lesson but you trying to blame one of your classmates of stealing money because you had none, I'm really disappointed in you I thought you were better than that," Iruka said as he shook his head in disappointment. Naruto looked bewildered, He opened his mouth to oppose but Iruka still had a glare firm on his face. Naruto looked at Sakura in betrayal and she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Naruto get out now, you might not care for learning but I'll be damned if I let you ruin the learning of your peers," Iruka growled out. Naruto held back tears. Naruto put on a fake grin.

" Whatever I don't care you can keep my stupid money, At least I don't have to sit through this boring ass class I'm going to go train to be Hokage while you're going to be stuck in here learning shit that won't help you at all in a fight," Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the school window. Iruka shook his head.

Naruto was walking with his fake smile still in place. Naruto was too angry to mind his surroundings and he walked into an abandoned ally-way Naruto let his smile fall as he kicked a wooden box. " Aaaaahhhhhhhhh," Naruto screamed to release pent up frustration as he punched a wooden box that was placed on another one. Naruto stared at his bloody fist for a second before he heard something that made his blood run cold.

" Disgusting demon, destroying things that don't belong to you. I guess you're starting off small before you do real damage well me and my buddies aren't going to let that happen now are we," A villagers said you could hear the sadism in his voice. Naruto turned around slowly what he saw scared the shit out of him, He was cornered and from what he could see there were more than ten people. It started with a poorly thrown kunai sticking about two inches deep into his gut.

Naruto screamed out in pain as he tried to pull the blade out only for one of the villagers to run up and punch him in the face Naruto was sent flying. another villager came and stomped on the kunai burying it further into Naruto. Naruto let out a scream as he went into fetal position and continued to take the hits. Naruto felt someone hit him in the back with a metal bar. Naruto was unable to scream as he had lost his voice about an hour ago.

" Let's tie the demon up drag him to his home and set it on fire, It'll commemorate our dead family and friends It'll be a bonfire," The head villager said panting as he threw the bloody crowbar at the mutilated and battered body. The other villagers cheered they tied Naruto's feet together and dragged his body across the gravel towards his apartment complex.

Naruto felt pieces of his skin tear off and rocks pelt his body. Naruto Felt slight movement on the rope. The man dragged Naruto's body up the stair making sure to inflict as much damage as he could on the way up. Naruto felt his body being forced up onto something harshly. Naruto felt the familiar feel of springs on his back. 'My bed' Naruto thought shocked. Naruto cracked his open and watched as four men tied his arms and legs to each side of the bed. Naruto was confused. Naruto started shaking uncontrollably trying to get out of his binds as he watched the men pour alcohol all over his house and on his bed.

" Please sto," Naruto didn't get to finish cause the man punched him in the mouth.

" Shut the fuck up a demon like you doesn't deserve to live now shut'up and die," The man said as he started walking then he stopped. " Hey make sure to scream as loud as you can for us while you burn," The man giggled insanely as he threw a Molotov into the house.

 _ **~~~(FlashBack-End)~~~**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the scene before him in disgust and immense sadness. How could these people no monsters celebrate when they just trapped a child in a burning building. Hiruzen watched for a moment and saw a slight hint of blue inside the fire. The old man rubbed his eyes. The Blue from inside the fire slowly engulfed the whole fire until it was no longer red.

That though was not the most noticeable feature of the fire was that it froze everything it touched. Hiruzen saw a slight movement in the fire. Hiruzen and the other trained shinobi watched in awe as they saw something or rather someone rising from the fire. Everyone Noticed that s the figure stood up the fire raised and took the shape of a phoenix before it dispersed leaving the lone figure.

Naruto slowly stood and looked at his body. ' I'm going to have to get a full body mirror to see what I look like. Naruo saw a crowd of civilians and shinobi staring at him. Naruto then noticed the Hokage, Naruto ran towards his surrogate grandfather. "Jiji" Naruto let out an unintentional sob as he hugged the man who seemed hesitant to hug back until he heard the boy say Jiji. Naruto started to feel really tired as black started to consume his vision. Hiruzen was a bit shocked when Naruto slumped in his arms. ' Rest young one you deserve it,' Hiruzen thought.

'Capture all citizens in the vicinity and take them to Ibiki' Hiruzen signaled with his hands not wanting to risk waking the blonde who now had white highlights in his hair.

Sup guys this is something I just thought of out of nowhere and I had a little help from Grammarly really good application. I'll try to update some of my other stories and btw I don't make any other pairings than Naruhina unless I make a harem story.

McAlpha out


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed as he stared at Naruto's resting form. ' He looks so different,' Hiruzen thought absentmindedly as he scanned over Naruto's body. Naruto's hair now had white highlights, Naruto grew about twelve inches making him taller than someone his age should be, Naruto's skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and every time Naruto exhaled frost came out of his mouth like breathing in the winter time.

~~~(5HoursLater)~~~

Naruto's eye's fluttered open as he observed his surroundings while not getting up. Naruto felt oddly calm, ' I will get my revenge,' Naruto thought bitterly as his mind re-laid the beating. Naruto had already memorized all of the face's because while he was sleeping the only thing he saw was the beating the people's faces as the beat him sometimes they would warp into hideous demons and grow black tendrils that restrained him before they impaled his body repeatedly to substitute for the many times thy villagers stabbed him.

Naruto sat up when he heard a door opening. Naruto watched the blonde haired nurse walk to his bed cautiously.

" H-how are you feeling," The lady stuttered a bit put off by the cold calculating look in his eyes and the frost steadily growing on the windows. Naruto looked t her face and scanned his memory and found nothing.

" What no usual 'Go to hell' or dose of poison," Naruto sneered spitefully as he glared at her. The lady gasped.

" Why would I ever poison a child I'm a doctor not a monster, I was told what happened and really just wanted to help," The nurse said in shock. Naruto put on a mask of indifference.

" Get the hell out of my room, take that pity of yours and shove it cause I don't fucking want or need it," Naruto growled. The lady was taken aback by the child's language. From what the Hokage and other people told her about the child who didn't have biased opinions about him he was usually kind and caring. The lady was broken out of her musing when she noticed the child walking past her.

" Hey w-wait where are you going you need to have your check up," The lady yelled as she chased after him. Naruto turned to her with an icy glare.

" I told you to leave and you didn't so I left so piss off and leave me the fuck alone I will not sit there and wallow in others pity I'm way passed that so take it and give it to some dying piece of shit just come near me with it," Naruto almost screamed because he was tired of being pitied. He was not the old Naruto who let people walk all over him with a smile, that Naruto died and he rose from the corpse a new and improved Naruto.

" How dare you speak to her like that you wretched de-," The old man yelling was silenced b Naruto.: Frozen Release: Ice Coffin: Naruto growled while the man was talking in a split second Ice shot from Naruto's hand and the man was encased in ice.

" I will absolutely not tolerate the belittling of my name any further so unless you want to end up a popsicle I suggest you address me as Naruto Uzumaki, anything less will end up getting you killed," Naruto sneered as he silently relished the fear on all of their faces.

Naruto focused his chakra outwards and molded it into and oval. A thin sheet of ice appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto stepped through will little to no resistance. When Naruto stepped out of the ice he was standing in front of the Hokage's desk who seemed to be indulging himself in his reading of a small orange book. Naruto made two cough sounds to alert the Hokage of his presence.

" Ahh it's not what it loo-, Oh Hello Naruto-kun I see you out of the hospital and in rather good shape, Naruto I was actually preparing to go see you to inform you of your new living arrangements," Hiruzen smiled when he saw Naruto pop a small grin.

" Oh really Jiji, was that before or after you finished reading your rather ... questionable book," Naruto asked sarcastically. Hiruzen smiled but inwardly he let out a sigh, 'At least he did not change that much,' Hiruzen thought happily.

" Uh, I was just checking something in the book I think I left some of my money it, but anyways since your home was burnt down and I don't trust any place to not try anything you'll be living with Sas-," Hiruzen did not get to finish his sentence when his door was slammed open by a panic-stricken civilian.

" Help Hokage-Sama the de," The man stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naruto staring at him challengingly. " Naruto Uzumaki assaulted an injured man on his way out of the hospital unprovoked," The man said bending the truth so it seemed like the man had done nothing wrong. The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the man thinking that he was trying to slander Naruto's name, but he was really shocked at how the man addressed Naruto.

Hiruzen was about the vocally assault the man when a messenger hawk flew in through his window.

Dear Hokage-Sama.

We your loyal subordinates of the civilian and shinobi council humbly request an audience with you dealing with the assault on Takashi Tombrai. The 43-year-old retired shinobi was attacked by Uzumaki Naruto in the middle of the Konoha Hospital Lobby we have several witnesses.

Shinobi and Civilian Council.

Hiruzen looked at the paper in shock. " Naruto-kun the council require yours and my audience," Hiruzen said as he let out an exasperated sigh in annoyance. Naruto nodded his head once in understanding.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked into the meeting room shortly after. Everyone was there the whole of the civilian council and a couple of the shinobi council had smug looks on their faces for finally having something to pin on the demon brat.

" *sigh* I understand why the civilian council is here but please enlighten me on why the shinobi council is here also neither Takashi or Naruto-kun are shinobi currently," Hiruzen asked in annoyance and to further this Danzo spoke up.

" Hokage-'Sama', While the witnesses of the attack were explaining the attack they all had one interesting thing in common, they said that the boy's eye's glowed white as he shot his attack which he called Frozen Release, this leads me to believe that he has an unknown and unrecorded Kekkei Genkai," Danzo replied smugly. Naruto was a bit shocked he knew he looked different but his eyes glowed when he attacked.

Naruto thought back to when he attacked. Naruto noticed that things slowed down and he could tell how many people were in his line of fire and the path they would take if he attacked them. Naruto smiled.

" I see," Hiruzen said as if he were thinking about it. " Naruto-kun does the defendant have anything to say to defend yourself against these accusations," Hiruzen asked Naruto pushing the new development to the back of his mind for later.

" Nope I absolutely did it all the way, and before you say anything the only reason that old goat didn't croak was that he was just being made an example I deactivated the Jutsu as soon as I left, ALL OF YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THIS MY NAME IN UZUMAKI NARUTO IF I HEAR SOMEONE CALL ME ANYTHING LESS THAN THAT I WILL FREEZE YOU AND THIS TIME THERE WIL BE NO CHANCE OF ME DEACTIVATING THE ATTACK AND IF ANY WOULD BE CHILD ABUSER TRIES TO ATTACK ME YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE. AND TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK PART IN ME ATTACK ON NOVEMBER TENTH I REMEMBER YOUR FACE SO TELL YOUR FAMILY YOU LOVE THEM BECAUSE IF I SEE YOU, well you can guess the rest," Naruto stopped yelling at the last part. Hiruzen was shocked at how different Naruto's attitude was then when they were in the office chatting. ' I guess it was naive of me to think Naruto-kun would be the same,' Hiruzen thought with a sigh.

" BLASPHEMY HOW DARE YOU THREATEN US YOU DEMON FREA-," The fat merchant's rage induced yelling ended up getting himself frozen.

" Didn't I tell you to use my name, I think you need to Chill out," Naruto said humorlessly though added a joke at the end. " Actually Jiji isn't there a certain law saying you can't insinuate me being the Kyubi meaning I can legally 'kill anyone' who calls me demon," Naruto said adding a dark undertone to kill anyone. Hiruzen was shocked but he smiled.

" I Hiruzen Sorutobi third Hokage declare Uzumaki Naruto unguilty," Hiruzen said with a smile as he relished the looks of frustration on the council member's face. " Meeting adjured," Hiruzen as about to get up but Danzo opened his mouth.

" Wait I suggest we have a meeting about what to do about Uzumaki-sans new blood limit," Danzo said. Shikaku mentally cursed Danzo for being so troublesome.

" Oh and do tell Danzo-san what is it we need to talk about concerning Uzumaki-sans blood limit," Hiruzen asked with barely contained sarcasm. If anyone paid attention they could tell Hiruzen was not pleased about this conversation.

" I suggest that I train Naruto to learn about this new Kekkei Genkai and see what possibilities that could arise and its potential," Danzo said wanting to manipulate Naruto to be loyal only to him and turn him into and ultimate weapon.

" Absolutely No-," Hiruzen was not able to continue cause Naruto raised his hand to stop him. Hiruzen's left eye twitched in annoyance, 'Next person to cut me off will meet King Enma' Hiruzen thought with annoyance.

" I can talk for myself Jiji, Now Danzo I've thought about your request and I humbly say *clears throat* Shove your request and mutilated arm up your fucking ass I know all about your emotionless soldier training I won't be taking orders from anyone other than Hokage-Jiji so your sadly mistaken if you thought you could make me a drone now be a good old man and croak, I'd rather lose my life than work for you," Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tsume was banging her fist on the table in laughter, Chouza spat out his chips on the table and laughed uproariously, Hiashi struggled to keep a small grin from appearing on his face, Shikaku was trying his hardest to stifle his chuckles but was failing, and Inoichi choked on the water he was drinking. Danzo was fuming mad if he could not have the boy he would make the boy Join CRA kill him and keep his child.

" Then I demand that the boy is put in the CRA program so that his blood limit does not die if anything 'unfortunate' happened to him. We are taking this into a vote put your hands up if you agree," Danzo said in a last ditch effort to get this bloodline on his side. All of the civilian council raised their hand's nad outvoted the others.

" Hah You Naruto Uzumaki will have at least three wives by the time you are 16 or they will be forced on you," Danzo said in a smug tone. Danzo was a little put off by Naruto's smirk.

" And what will you do if I don't if you try to extract sperm from me it will freeze the moment it touched air killing all the eggs and even if you get past that if me and the female you injected the sperm to have not ... copulated *tiny blush* it will freeze her eggs and kill her meaning you can't do shit to me and also if you try to extract blood from me as soon as it enters your system you will slowly freeze to death from inside out," Naruto said banishing any way to steal his powers. the clan heads were shocked at this steal-proof blood line.

Danzo was not happy. ' If I can't have you no-one can watch your back Uzumaki,'. Danzo marched angrily out of the meeting room. All of the clan heads Bowed politely before leaving.

" Oh and Jiji you were saying that I'll be living with who until I get a house for myself," Naruto asked as they were walking back to the Hokage's office.

" Oh You'll be living with Sasuke Uchiha in the abandoned Uchiha Clan grounds, well, have a good night," Hiruzen said nonchalantly.

" You to Hokage-Jiji." Naruto waved as the Hokage closed the door Naruto was walking before he suddenly stopped walking. " WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE I'LL BE LIVING WITH WHO!,"

Whelp there goes this chapter and before you say wait how does Naruto know so much about his Kekkei Genkai when Hikami transferred his power into Naruto he also sent his memories about his bloodline. Also, Naruto has never been dumb he just pretends to be to get attention.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Naruto rolled up in a ball and cried out in pain as the villagers beat him nonstop. he closed his eyes but he could still see their mutilated demonic faces as they stabbed him and beat him. ' Wake up damn it,' Naruto thought as he forced himself awake. Naruto sat up and looked at the clock. ' I was only asleep for an hour,' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked into the guest bathroom that was in Sasuke's house. Naruto splashed water on his face and walked downstairs. ' Why can't I just dream about something else,' Naruto thought as forces himself to stay awake.

" I guess I'll go outside and train," He said to himself as he walked to the back door. When Naruto walked outside he was hardly even shocked at the high-grade training material. ' He's from the Uchiha clan, of course, his training equipment is nothing less than perfect,' Naruto thought with no little amount of disdain. Naruto had quite a few run-ins with the Uchiha clan as a child which always ended up with them casting a genjutsu on Naruto to live through his worst beating while they did whatever they wanted to him.

Naruto made 40 Ice Fusion clones. The clones walked out of Naruto's body 1 by one. With these clones, they could transfer memory, muscle memory, Jutsu's learned, and while they work out and get stronger If they just walk back into Naruto he will gain that strength.

" Ten work with shurikenjutsu, you then run around the village at full speed ten times, you then work out your bodies and condition them to be fast and strong, and you then work on my Jutsu's," Naruto ordered all of the clones took off and began working on what they were assigned. Naruto sat down by a tree and started meditating. Naruto opened his eyes and he was in a sewer. Naruto strode forward with a purpose.

" I see you have come back Ningen and you seek answers if you rip that seal off I'll give them to you," Kyuubi said in a guttered voice trying to trick the child.

" Or I could freeze this detestable scenery and leave you in the cold for the rest of you stay how does that sound," Naruto said as he glared at the fox who seemed amused.

" Ah, well you can't blame me for trying at least I got a smart and strong container and not a bumbling fool," The Fox put on a sheepish smile. " Well the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill me so he did the next best thing and sealed me in in his son, hwoo, that was one long story I'm parched," The Kyuubi said as he sat down.

" You act like a child," Naruto said as he surveyed the area. Naruto closed his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a whole other place one side was all snowy and the other side was lush green and filled with life. The Kyuubi looked shocked or as shocked as you can look when you're a giant fox. Kyuubi looked at his paws and saw he had a bracelet on that said seal on it.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in an empty training field. As Naruto explored the abandoned clan compound he was met with the glaring face of Sasuke Uchiha.

" What did I tell you about snooping around a place where you're not even wanted," Sasuke growled angrily.

" Well, I'm pretty sure you said *Clears Throat* 'Stay the hell out of my Parents and Itachi's room if I catch you in either one I will demand that you be removed from the compound homeless or not'," Naruto said making his best Sasuke voice and impression. Sasuke glared heatedly before turning and walking away. " Stuck up Uchiha's," Naruto muttered as he followed behind Sasuke to prepare for school.

Naruto dressed white camo that had a mix of Gray's and Blue's Anbu pants that were tapered at the bottom. Naruto's was wearing an open white flask jacket, beneath his jacket, Naruto was wearing chain mail. Naruto was wearing blue shinobi sandals with clips on the bottom so they did not fall off.

Naruto and Sasuke walked on separate sides of the road while walking to school Sasuke would sneak glares at Naruto before picking up the pace only to see Naruto with his arms folded but still staring ahead blankly.

When Sasuke walked into the academy he was flocked by fan girls, Sasuke noticed that his club slowly started to dwindle until it was down to a dozen or so girls. Sasuke looked back and almost cringed. Naruto was being flocked be girls.

" Please go on a date with me from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one," a random civilian said Naruto looked at her and glared. ' She's one of the people who used to mock me in class.

" And tell me why would I date you, you look like you're growing a beard, your teeth aren't even symmetrical and they look like you've been chewing yellow crayon's, you need to buy a toothbrush have you ever heard of dental hygiene and don't even get me started on your beer gut, don't disrespect me by even imagining that I would date you, have a pleasant da Halitosis-san," Naruto said cruelly leaving the crying girl behind. All of the girls went dreamy eyed at how cold he was.

Naruto sat in the back of the class. As time went on more people started to file into the room most taking note of a certain missing blonde and the new kid. After a while, the bell rang and Iruka closed the door. Iruka started taking attendance when he got to the end of the list,

" Sasuke Uchiha, *Hn* * Iruka nodded* Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka did not expect to get an answer he had heard what happened to Naruto after he kicked him out of Naruto and had not seen him since. The day after that the Iruka explained to the class that Naruto was attacked and filled with guilt Kiba told Iruka what really happened. Iruka had been tearing himself apart with guilt thinking about if he had believed in Naruto, Naruto would still be in class and would have never been attacked.

" Here Umino-Sensei," The 'new' kid said getting wide-eyed stares from everyone but Sasuke and Hinata. The ladder looked at his chakra and knew it was Naruto even if his chakra had a major change.

" No way why do you look so different dobe," Kiba said out loud in shock. The others nodded their head in shock.

" Well you see after a certain incident all my clothes burned up so I had to get new ones probably wouldn't need them if I had been in class though," Naruto said, his voice had a cold undertone. Iruka felt the jab aimed towards him Iruka did not even need to ask to know that Naruto blamed him for it. Naruto watched impassively as Iruka hung his head in shame.

" And I look different because while I was being burned alive I activated a dormant bloodline that altered my genetic code," Naruto said impassively, seemingly unbothered about the burned alive part, Naruto noticed Kiba's confused face, ' And he calls me the dobe,' Naruto mentally shook his head. " I have a bloodline that activated changing how I look," Naruto told Kiba trying to make it as simple as possible. A look of shocked understanding crossed Kiba's face.

" Whatever Naruto-Baka you're still not better than Sasuke-kun even with your second class bloodline, and you expect us to believe that anyone would waste their time burning you alive, blasphemy we're all not as dumb as you," Sakura screeched as she did her best to glare at Naruto who had an empty look on his face.

" I think you need to chill out," Naruto said darkly as he shot a ball of ice at her. Iruka knew he would not be fast enough to protect Sakura so he threw a Kunai to intercept the Jutsu. As soon at the Jutsu hit the kunai the weapon was surrounded by ice.

" Naruto throwing a dangerous Jutsu like that at a classmate like that is not acceptable no matter how angry you are, and Sakura you need to shut'up about things that you know absolutely nothing about, next time there might not be someone there to save you understand," Iruka told the kids angrily he got a small yes from Sakura who was staring at the now broken kunai on the floor. Iruka got agitated when Naruto did not answer. " Na-," The words died in Iruka' throat when he saw the empty cold look in Naruto's eye's as he stared at Sakura.

" Naruto how about you go sit on the other side of the room by Hinata so you can't be bothered," Iruka told Naruto, Iruka was worried about Sakura and his worries weren't lessened when he noticed that everything Naruto touched turned to ice, his breaths came out with frost, and though they were in the middle of summer frost began to form on the windows as the class dropped almost thirty degrees.

Hinata let out a small *eep* and hung her head towards her fingers when she notices Naruto's icy gaze focused on her. Naruto looked at the girl and memorized her face. ' She's done nothing to me," Naruto thought as he stood up.

" Watch your back Haruna or you might just find yourself dead," Naruto warmed as he looked into her eye's. At this very moment, Sakura was terrified when she looked into Naruto's eye's she could have sworn she saw herself impaled by dozens of sharp ragged ice spears as Naruto stood there impassively. Naruto turned away and sat down Next to Hinata.

The class went on without any further interruptions. Though during the course of the day Naruto always felt impelled to stare at Hinata. Soon the bell rang for lunch and everyone left the room to hang with friends and eat. Naruto opened his lunch box and found Shrimp rice and sushi, The Fox ha told him that eating only ramen would stunt his growth so Naruto tried different healthy foods to see if he liked any. Naruto had soon found his new food of the gods when he tried shrimp but the ramen was in second place followed by sushi.

While Naruto was eating he noticed a shadowy figure step in front of him. When he looked up he saw Sasuke staring at him in contempt.

" Dobe fight me," Sasuke all but demanded him. Naruto noticed a crowd of students gather just to witness the altercation.

" And why would I fight you," Naruto asked a little annoyed that his shrimp time was being put on halt because of this arrogant prick.

" To show you that your second-rate blood line is nothing compared to an elite Uchiha so that you can know your place and not step out of it," Sasuke said arrogantly as he glared at Naruto. Naruto was about to decline when he saw Hinata and did not feel like looking like a coward Naruto was confused but gave in.

" Ugh, fine you arrogant teme but I hope you know that attitude is going to get you killed one day," Naruto said as he closed his bento and patted the dirt off of his pants. Naruto and Sasuke stood in the fighting circle and stared at each other before nodding. Instantly Sasuke started going through hand signs.: Fire style; Great Fireball Jutsu: Sasuke fired at Naruto wanting to end the fight as quickly as possible. Naruto shook his head before cracking a small smile.: Frozen Art; 3'rd degree Frostbite: Naruto called out the name of his Jutsu. The class was shocked to see Naruto spit out a blue flame. As soon as the two attacks collided Sasuke's fireball was overpowered and then frozen before breaking apart. Sasuke scowled at got into his Intercepting Fist stance and shot off towards Naruto. Sasuke feigned a right hook as he jumped and spun in the air trying to kick Naruto, Naruto was prepared and blocked Sasuke's kick. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm while he was still in the air and slammed his on the floor before swinging his again and throwing him harshly to the floor. Sasuke got up with a scowl as he glared angrily at the blonde. Sasuke stood up but soon found that Naruto was behind him holding an Ice kunai on his neck.

" Do you give," Naruto asked Sasuke right in his ear. Sasuke knew that he lost and swallowed his pride.

" Yeah, I give just get your stupid Kunai off my neck," Sasuke grumbled angrily at being utterly destroyed in the fight.

" Kay, good fight by the way even if you didn't win," Naruto called out. A small smile threatened to break Sasuke's broodingism but Sasuke held it down *Hn* was his only reply.

Naruto sighed and sat down at the base of the tree he was eating at before being interrupted. Naruto wondered what would happen if he channeled chakra into his eyes. When Naruto did it everything seemed to focus before everyone gained a thermal outline. Naruto looked around in awe when he noticed to concealed Anbu on top of the school building. Naruto smiled and waved which seemed to put off the students who were staring at him because he seemingly waved at nothing as if someone was there. Naruto channeled more chakra into his eyes and was surprised to see the chakra running through the Anbu's body, Naruto noticed that one Anbu's chakra coils were positioned differently.

' Why the fuck is this gaki still staring me,' Anko though. So far she was having a bad day because her cycle had started early and the Hokage had assigned her to watch these gaki's the only Interesting that happened was when the blonde harpy was almost killed by the blonde. Anko was really weirded out when he pointed his finger at them both and proceeded to shoot ice crystals at them. ' This kid has issues,' Anko thought as she moved.

Whelp there goes that chapter. Naruto hates Anbu with a passion because he knew that the Hokage always has Anbu following him to make sure he doesn't get hurt just in case you're wondering why he tried to turn them into popsicles and Naruto's doujutsu allows him to see heat inside of a person body, their chakra coils, and it slows down makes things seem slower.

Ja ne. Oo and I'm learning Japanese so wish me luck


End file.
